superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Oh Yeah! Cartoons: Max and the Pigeon Incident/Zoomates/Microcops Credits
Opening Credits * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Created by: Fred Seibert * "Max and the Pigeon Incident" ** Written, Storyboard and Directed by: Dave Wasson * "Zoomates" ** Written, Storyboard and Directed by: Seth MacFarlene * "Microcops" ** Produced, Created and Storyboard by: John Eng ** Directed by: John Eng Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Fred Seibert, Larry Huber * Line Producer: Debby Hindman * Producer: Bill Burnett * Oh Yeah! Theme Song by: Bill Burnett * Oh Yeah! Logo & Typeface by: Carlos Ramos * Production Coordinators: Bill Diaz, Tony Garcia * Casting Coordinator: Margaret Tang * Production Assistants: Mimi Andrews, Charlene Antenorcruz, Tom Callicoat * Executive Assistants: Teresa Darnold, Stephanie Stephens * "Max & the Pigeon Incident" Cast ** Employee - Carlos Alazraqui ** Boss - Michael Gough ** Window Washer - Jess Harnell ** Whistle Lady - Dee Dee Rescher ** Max - Vincent Waller * Casting: Donna Grillo * Music: Steve Rucker, Thomas Jones Chase * Character Designer: Dave Wasson * Clean Up Artist: Dana Jo Granger * Background Designers: Don Shank, Bernie Petterson * Color Key Stylist: Jennifer Powell * Sheet Timers: Vincent Waller, Dave Wasson, Dave Brain * Animatics: David Singer * Final Checker: Young Hee Higa * "Zoomates" Cast ** Zookeeper - Dee Bradley Baker ** Paul - Scott Bullock ** Helen - Jennifer Love Hewitt ** Warren, Solicitor - Phil LaMarr ** Mark - Tom Wilson * Casting: Donna Grillo * Music: Ron Jones * Character Designers: Butch Hartman, Seth MacFarlene * Prop Designer: Bob Boyle * Clean-Up Artist: Dana Jo Granger * Background Designer: Todd Frederiksen * Background Painter: Bill Dely * Color Key Stylist: Jennifer Powell * Sheet Timer: Vonnie Batson * Final Checker: Sam Im * "Microcops" Cast ** Jones, Shred, Blade - Cam Clarke ** Ryan, Man, Computer, Nitro - Daran Norris ** Berkos, Bug - Kevin M. Richardson * Casting: Donna Grillo * Music: John Zucker * Character Designers: John Eng, Todd Meuller * Prop Designer: Sean Edberg * Storyboard Clean-Up Artist: Mark Colangelo * Background Designers: John Eng, Todd Frederiksen * Background Painters: Todd Frederiksen, Jamy Huang * Color Key Stylist: Jamy Huang * Sheet Timer: Brian Ray * Animatics: Damon Yoches * Final Checker: Young Hee Higa * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Picture Editor: Mark Merthe * Post Production Supervisor: Alison Flynn * Post Production Assistant: Shawn Trask * Sound Services: Advantage Audio Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Michael Warner * Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Kris Daly * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Melissa Gentry-Ellis * Sound Services: Horta Editorial * Production Dialogue Mixer: Brad Brock * Post Production Services: Encore Video, Hollywood Video, Modern Video * On-Line Editors: Barry Cohen, Dan Aguilar * Oh Yeah! Wraparounds ** Produced and Directed by: Emily Tobey and Jon Kane ** Cinematography: Russell Fine, George Motz ** Designed and Edited by: Caleb Olgesby, Brian Calazza, Jon Kane ** Production Assistants: Deborah Tobey, Adrienne Yan ** Special Thanks to The Berkeley Caroll School and Alexander William I.S. 52 in Park Slope Brooklyn!. Sonya and The Poly Prep Country Day School in Brooklyn USA! * Animation Services: Rough Draft Studios, Inc., Plus One Studios, Sae-Rom Studios, Galaxy World Studios, Inc. * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Production Executives: Susie Norris-Epstein, Cricket Benevento * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Albie Hecht, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Nicktoons * Produced at the Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Burbank, California * "Oh Yeah! and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 1998 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved Category:End Credits Category:Nicktoons Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:Nickelodeon